User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 26
This was weird and almost unheard of from Michael. He was missing a date with Nicole, she was puzzled. He never did this and when you've been in a relationship as long as they have then there really is no missing these special moments with each other. They love spending time together. Nicole got her phone out and dialed Greg's number. "Hello?" He answered. "You seen Michael?" She asked, worriedly. Greg was confused, he knew how much Nicole meant to him and would never do something like this to her. "No, I thought you two had plans tonight?" He asked, curiously. She told him about their plans and at this point they were both in disbelief. Michael may have been a troublemaker and crazy kid but Nicole is someone he is truly loyal too. Rockin' Box Michael was sitting in the bar with thoughts of guilt on his mind. Him punching C-Money was justified by anyone who didn't to physically do it, for Michael though it was tearing him apart mentally. Even though he's been angry with C-Money and hasn't talked to him in a few days he would rise to the occasion to help his former friend against any threats, and here he is hitting him. This goes against all of his personal guidlines he set for himself to follow. Just then Michael heard the familiar voice. "Come on, it's time to go home." Michael was well past drunk and he could barely stand at all. C-Money and Greg both got on both sides of him to help carry him out. C-Money who has a similiar build and weight to Michael didn't have much problem carrying Michael's weight but Greg had somewhat of a problem carrying Michael's 6'0" 210lbs frame. Greg has got some strength for his size though and they managed to get Michael through the door. "You okay Mike?" Greg asked worriedly. "Swell." Michael said, with an awkward grin. He tried to get back onto his own two feet but the support from the guys helped him up again. They managed to get Michael into C-Money's car and back to the school parking lot. On the way to the dorm room Michael puked on C-Money's bed. Finally they put him down in his room and almost exactly as he hit the bed he was out like a light. The Parking Lot, 9:00 PM Nicole was on her way to Michael's room when she was stopped by that familiar guy that Michael told her to stay away from. Devin Whaley. He had that evil grin across his face. "Hey dollface." He said with a sly chuckle. He was accompanied by two other guys that were dressed in similiar Punk clothing. "Later." Nicole said and she went to move around them but Devin grabbed her by her wrists and kissed her on the lips. He smiled. "I've been waiting for that for a long time," Devin said. Nicole slapped him in the face but he still had that evil grin across his face. It was at this time Jimmy Queen was walking from the auto shop and he saw Devin and his boys harrassing Nicole. "Hey leave her alone." Jimmy said. Devin turned to him. "Shut up you feminine fuck." Devin snapped at him. jimmy launched forward and punched Devin in the jaw. It had no effect on Devin. All he did was look at Jimmy with a wide evil grin on his face. "My fucking sister hits harder then you, pussy." Devin said. He grabbed Jimmy, kneed him in the nuts and headbutted him. "Leave him alone." Nicole said as she jumped forward but Devin's boys shoved her back. "See you later, sugar." Devin said. He walked off. Nicole went to Jimmy who was in pain on the ground. Devin had broken his nose with the headbutt. Nicole got him up and took him to the nurses office. The next day Michael woke up and felt worse then he'd ever felt after drinking since Greg. He knew he wasn't going to any class today. It was also a Friday so the next day was the weekend. This was one of the worst hangovers he has ever had, even moving around in the bed was a chore to accomplish. Just then the door came open and Nicole came in. "I bet you feel like a dipshit." Nicole said as she sat right next to him in the bed. "Yeah, something like that." Michael replied. "Greg told me what happened, it needs to end here." She told him. "The drinking. You are 17 years-old and should not even be touching that stuff alright?" She asked. He nodded and she kissed him on the forehead. "Well I have class, you just rest today alright and I'll bring a movie for us to watch after school gets out." She got up and walked out of the classroom. As she was walking out she was met my Jimmy. "DId you tell him what happened with Devin?" He asked. Nicole shushed him "Look, I don't want to worry him. He'd go looking for Devin and his boys and he is in no fighting shape right now." She told him. "But you'll have to tell him eventually." Nicole knew it was true but she thought that nothing really happened so there is nothing to worry about at all really. "Well when he gets better he'll see my black eye." Jimmy points out. Nicole thinks on it for a few seconds before she comes up with her reply. "He's hungover yes but the war between C-Money and Greg has really gotten to him. He may physically feel better tomorrow but mentally he isn't feel well." Nicole told him. He agreed and walked off to go to class. It was lunch time, Michael had the tv on and was watching it from the bed. He was feeling a little bit better. He wasn't as shitfaced as he had been earlier in the day still he felt a depressing feeling deep in his stomach. It must've been the guilt of still hitting one of his bestfriends. He tried to ignore it, he got up and turned the Xbox on and started playing Call of Duty 4 online. Without even knocking Greg peaks his head in. "feeling better?" He asked Michael. "I'm always feeling sexy." Michael jokes. "But better, eh. A little bit. Still feel like hell but I needed a 'sick day' to sit and watch porn and play video games." Michael jokes. Greg comes and sits next to him. "Gotcha lunch." Greg says and hands him something wrapped in foil. Michael gives him a stern, silent look. Almost as if Greg could read his mind he replied. "Don't worry I went out to Burger Shot," Greg assures him. "You think I'd actually feed you something from this dump of a school?" He asked, half jokingly. Michael opens the foil and eats the burger whilst both play the game. They joke and have fun. Finally the door opens again and this time it's Bradi. "Hey, blonde!" Michael says, spitting out chunks of a burger. "Gross." Bradi says jokingly. She sits to Michael's right and Michael hands her the controller. Greg and Bradi are now playing against each other in an online Free-for-All game. "Greg, where are you? I need a buddy!" Bradi says. Greg chuckles. "You silly blonde, you think I'd actually tell you my location?" Greg replies, jokingly. They all laugh. Michael has missed his friends, and he can now feel his mood sky rocketing to something higher. He was happy now. Finally Nicole walks in and sits on Michael's bed. Michael gets up from the couch and goes over to her. "Hey, how are you, you dirty slut?" Michael says flirtatiously but also sarcastically. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and sits behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Is it a quiet day without me?" Michael asked, sarcastically. "You know it, bro." She replied. She turns her head and kisses him. Right now he was surely happy of everything going on. He had some bad moments earlier today and yesterday but he was happy to have great friends in his life. Despite that fact he was still missing C-Money and Charles. Charles he could call up and have him come over but C-Money seemed to be in a different world these days. Now he was leaving for San Andreas soon, Michael wanted to say goodbye but has now come to decide against it. Category:Blog posts